


anyway, call me back

by norio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norio/pseuds/norio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Akaashi, nothing urgent. But how do you get out of a locked room?"</p>
<p>"Akaashi! I think I saw an owl today! Or a really big leaf! It was awesome! Anyway, practice is going fine. Call me back! I want to know how you're doing! What did you eat for dinner! Wait, I'm hungry."</p>
<p>"I saw they were selling your favorite flavor of chips, so I bought a bunch, but then I remembered that you were back home. I mean, I'll eat all of them! But, you know. I guess I miss you. Anyway, I'm going to eat a bunch of chips now. That's healthy, right? Call me back, Akaashi!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	anyway, call me back

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Перезвони мне, ладно?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930366) by [saltyzebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra), [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad)



“Hello. You have reached the number of Akaashi Keiji. I am not available at the moment, but please leave your message at the tone. Thank you.”

 

“Hey hey hey! Akaashi! Pick up your phone! Wait! It’s the first day at your new job, huh? Don’t pick up the phone, Akaashi! Concentrate on working! What do you do, anyway? Make up numbers? Add ‘em? Look at them? My head’s hurting just thinking about it. Anyway, call me before my match, okay? You better remember, Akaashi! I need you to call me and say something super encouraging. If you don’t call, I’ll never forgive you! Oh, yeah, this is Bokuto.” 

“I know I just called, Akaashi, but this is important. You have to call before the match. The time zone thing’s all messed up, but all you have to do is get up at three in the morning and call me! Listen, it can’t be like last time. You have to actually say nice things, and not just repeat what I say until you fall asleep. This is important! It’s an important match! I need you, Akaashi! Wait, this is Bokuto, by the way.”

“You still haven’t called, Akaashi! You need to call! Or text! I’ll get really mad if you use a sad face emoji like last time. But it’s like, some people have their lucky socks. It’s like that. I need you to call me before my games because you’re a sock. The bus is pulling up, I gotta go. Right! This is Bokuto! Call me, Akaashi!”

“Thanks for calling last night, Akaashi. It would’ve been nice if we won, but you said at least three sentences! That’s a record! Did that grunt count as a sentence? Anyway, call me later.”

“Hey, it’s me. You can text with more than emojis, you know. We’re back in Japan, but I guess since you’re working, you can’t come visit us. We’re getting busier, too. Maybe we’re really busy, Akaashi. Maybe we’re super busy, and you’re not allowed to come see us, because our training camp is super secretive and we have all these super cool techniques and it’s very much no Akaashi Keijis allowed. So there. That’s all I wanted to say.”

“Hey, Akaashi. When you’re free, come visit us sometime.”

“Hey hey! I saw a sleeping bird! It reminded me of you.”

“- practicing, and I heard this weird sound from my shoulder. Hey, when you get the time, remind me again what you used to tell me during practice. If it hurts… keep going? Right? Anyway, call me back.” 

“Nothing much, just wanted to update you. They said it wasn’t serious. Apparently, ‘if it hurts, stop.’ Weird, huh? It’s different from when we were high school. I can tell if something hurts, but you used to always know before me. Like even if you were all the way across the gym, or you just came back from doing drills, you’d just take one look and start telling me to sit down already. Just the little aches and pains, I guess. It’s not really the same without you. I miss you. Anyway, someone took a massive dump on the bus, so now it stinks in there. You got any tips, Akaashi? I thought using laundry detergent stuff would work, and now it’s covered in bubbles. Call me back when you get the time.”

“Feeling a lot better today! Sleeping it off really helped. It was a while ago, but remember in high school, when I used to get headaches, you used to let me sleep on your lap? It was nice until you shoved me off sometimes. But I liked it! When I pretended to be asleep, you used to put your hands on my head. Remember that? It’s not the same without you, Akaashi! The setter’s different, nobody cheers me up, and nobody looks out for me. I need you, Akaashi. So make sure you call me a lot!”

“Akaashi, something bad happened and I’m in a bad mood. A really bad mood. You have to call me back, or text me at least 500 messages. It’s up to you. I mean, you don’t have to call me back. I’ll just sit here in this ditch for the rest of practice.” 

“Don’t hang up on me, Akaashi! How would you feel if your favorite juice was all sold out?”

“I saw a flower today! Listen, it was an amazing flower. It had a really nice color. It reminded me of your eyes. I took a picture of it, but I accidentally took a picture of myself instead. I’m still sending it because I look good.”

“The setter probably thinks I’m just a load of trouble. His tosses are always way too close! And he looks really mad when I forget stuff. I mean, you looked mad when I forgot stuff in the match, but it was a different mad. I guess maybe not. He makes the same face. But with you, I dunno. I felt like I could trust you. Like you’d make things right. Like even if you were mad now, you’d smile at me later. That kind of good feeling, like a really good burp of the heart. Anyway, he doesn’t even keep a notebook about me. That’s kinda weird, right, Akaashi? Anyway, call me back later.”

“I can explain the present if you would just call me back! I thought it was your favorite song!”

“Hey, Akaashi. Nothing much. I just feel kinda weird. Like, when I think about you, my head starts hurting and feeling hot. I feel hot all over. It’s hard to concentrate on the ball today. I’m taking a break outside, but I feel bad. What do you think? Call me.”

“Yeah… It was a cold. You’re amazing, Akaashi. I’m feeling kinda tired. Call me when you get this.”

“Hey, hey. Hey. Hey, Akaashi. Hey. What year is it?”

“I’ve been thinking. Really, really thinking. How do you spell your name?”

“Ugh! Today’s been awful! Cheer me up, Akaashi! I need ten compliments, fifteen texts, and one grunt. This is non-negotiable!” 

“I miss the sound of your voice, so call me back.”

“Do you think owls think they’re owls, or…?”

“Hey, Akaashi, I forgot to tell you this when you called, but the next match is coming up! We’re definitely winning this time! I’ve been practicing more, but call me to make sure I take breaks, okay? I need you, Akaashi! Don’t let me down! It’s a worldwide tournament, so we’re boarding the plane in a few weeks. I’ll text you the details so you can record the match and be amazed at me.”

“Don’t hang up on me, Akaashi! Like I was saying, I’m not sulking! But I specifically said I needed you to call me ten times per day. You called me once! I got a right to be upset! Anyway, I’m hungry. Call me back when you’re out of work. How’s that going, anyway?”

“The setter and I are getting along better. Everyone’s on edge for the big match. I think we have a really good chance of winning this, but I think that for every match. But we’re all in great shape! I still need you to tell me I’m cool, Akaashi. Ten times. I don’t care if you don’t mean it! Make sure you say those words to my ears! And don’t say ‘feh’ or anything like that, either!”

“We’ve been practicing more, but my muscles are getting tired faster. What do you think, Akaashi? Is there something wrong?”

“Good call, Akaashi! You’re the man! And I forgot to say it when we were still talking, but congratulations on the promotion! You’re the kind of dependable guy everyone likes. Well, I’m sure it was up to my advice to you. I told you, you can’t go wrong with gel and hair.”

“Do kids eat vegetables? They should, right?”

“Hey, listen. I went to the convenience store and I was buying an umbrella because I forgot it was raining. And on the umbrella, there was this design, right? They were just blobs. They had faces. But what do you think they’re meant to be? They’re popular, right? Are they cats? Are they birds? They should make it simpler! Like volleyballs! I’d buy a volleyball umbrella!”

“Ak-aashi.”

“Kaashi.”

“Akaashi Akaashi Akaashi Akaashi Akaashi Akaashi.”

“I went—I went to the drinking. With the guys. I’m not drunk. I’m not runk. I’m not. Hey. Hey, you’re a great friend, Akaaashi. Akasliehi. You’re. A superb guy. You’re one of a kind! You. Are amazing. Hey. Hey, I never ever told anyone this. So this is a secret, shhhhhhh. But you- out of everyone- you- you’re my very best friend. Do you like me too, Akaashi? Akaaaaaashi.”

“Hey. Hey. Hey, you. I got a secret. One time. One time, I saw you fold my jacket. I mean, it wasn’t bad. You were taking your own jacket. But you took—mine too—even though you said you wouldn’t, even if I asked—and you folded it. And you folded your own jacket like—whoosh! But you folded mine. Like. It was special. Like you had a lot of care. I liked that. That—was good. You’re my best. You’re my best, yeah.”

“Don’t let anybody tell you that you suck, Akaashi! You’re the nicest guy I know! And you’re super mean, so that’s saying something!” 

“You’re so great, Akaashi. Like I look at you, and I think you’re great. I think—wow. This guy. This guy is my fr… frrrriend. You’re my friend. Wow. Wow! Do people know this? Wow!” 

“And I mean. What’s up with porcupines?” 

“Owls are awesome! Hooting!”

“Do you think I call you too much? Sometimes I think I do, and I’m the one! Calling! But you never tell me to stop. I think you like it. A little bit. You’re the kind of guy who’s dependable so I guess you’re used to it. But—I appreciate it. I appreciate you. Do you like that I need you? Or do you think I wouldn’t call if I didn’t need you? I’m just thinking. Out loud. I’m thinking. Because you’re also the kinda guy who’d tell me to piss off if I’ve been annoying. And I’ve been rea-allly annoying. So, why?”

“I’m on my bed. I’m just thinking my thoughts. Hey, imagine that. This is my thought. This is my voice. Wow.”

“Akaashi! You’re amazing! You’re amazing and awesome and you’re a super guy! You’re my best friend! I want to hug you! If you were here, I’d hug you and make sure you were okay all over. You’re so great. You’re so. So great. So great. I miss you all the time. Psst. Psst, sometimes I call your voicemail. Just to hear your voice. But don’t tell Akaashi.”

“Wow, my hand is so big!”

“Akaashi. It’s me. Bokuto. My head hurts. But I think I called you a bunch of times. Tell me if I said anything weird. I’m a cranky drunk, so don’t mind it! Brush it off! Shoot. My own voice hurts my head. Ah, geez, I’m going to sleep this off.”

“Practice is going well! We’re getting ready for the big trip and the big match. If you don’t watch it, I won’t forgive you! Or I will. Whatever. Watch it! Okay, gotta get back.”

“The plane landed and we’re setting up in the hotel room! I have a great view of this brick wall. I like it. Anyway, I sent some pictures. The match is in two days, so I need you to call me, okay? Remember! They need to be encouraging things! Maybe I’ll send you a video, too. This’ll be fun.”

“Everyone’s on edge tonight. It’s a super big game. But we had barbeque tonight! It was amazing! The meat here is so meaty. And maybe they got a little mad because I took their portion, too, but it was just really meaty. Anyway, I’m going to sleep. Tomorrow’s going to the day before the big day, so I have to get ready for the pre-pre-day.”

“Akaashi! Hos-pital! Hospital! Taxi, hey, taxi! I heard from your parents! Hospital? Akaashi! Call me back!”

“Overworking? Akaashi, you can’t overwork! Don’t die! I’m coming! How do I get to the airport?”

“Akaashi, when you get this, remember to breathe! In, out, in, out, in out in out in out in out. It’s getting harder for me to breathe! I’m super worried, Akaashi! I hope you’re okay! Your parents said you were, but they also said a bunch of medical stuff and I wasn’t listening so now I’m worried. How could you collapse? You never collapse! This is an outrage! I demand—I demand something!”

“Akaashi!”

“This is taking way too long to get back to Japan! Why didn’t they invent instant transportation already? What if I just hop onto one of those mail planes? That’s fine, isn’t it! Isn’t it!”

“Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi!”

“I looked it up online, Akaashi! Collapsing! From overworking! It’s bad!”

“It’s different for me when I collapse from practice because it’s me! But it’s you! You have to be you! When’s the plane coming? I’m coming for you, Akaashi! Ah, someone just looked at me. But I mean it!”

“Akaashi, I’m worried. I’m really worried. And nobody’s here to tell me to calm down. So I’m all calmed up. I’m worried. You’re the kind of guy who always takes care of himself. So this is new and scary, okay? Call me back when you get this. I’m worried.”

“How has it only been five minutes? The plane’s gotta arrive soon. I tried all your advice, like counting to a thousand and coloring on a piece of paper. It’s not working and I’m still worried.”

“Akaashi, I’m scared. Call me back when you get out of the hospital and look at your phone, okay? I’m—scared.”

“Hey, Akaashi. I went to the store and got some stuff, so you have to let me in your apartment, right? You don’t have to get so mad! Most people would be happy to have visitors! And, about the match. My team is strong. I mean, they don’t have you. But they’re still strong. They just lost because the other team is stronger. If you say regrets, then yeah, I have tons! I’m regretting a lot! But not because I came to see you, Akaashi. So let me in already when I get back.”

“I only got to see you once or twice when I came back to Japan. And you were sleeping in the hospital for one of those times! Doesn’t that suck? Anyway, Akaashi. Um. The place I’m going. It has really bad cell phone reception, so I’ll be calling once in a while, but not a lot. I’m not lying! It might sound like I’m lying, but I’m definitely not lying. So don’t worry, okay? Get lots of rest. And get better soon. This is Bokuto, by the way.”

 

“Hey, sorry for not calling you for a month. But did you see that match? Did you see that spike? Did you see what I—oh. Oh, yeah. Okay, I’m coming. Sorry, Akaashi, I gotta go. Watch the game! Or—not. Yeah.”

“I meant to call you back, but it’s been a busy week. The match was really good, wasn’t it? The setter and I are really getting along. He’s some kind of genius or something. I don’t know. But his tosses are really precise and we can pull off a quick really quick. He’s amazing. Anyway, you don’t have to call me back. That’s all for now!”

“You didn’t need to put a warning about inflated egos with that link, Akaashi! I mean. I mean, it’s fine. I already know I have a fan club. I think it’s awesome! Whenever I feel down, I just open up my phone and see people telling me I’m great! So. So you don’t have to worry that much, Akaashi. If you were worried. Probably not. Anyway, are you taking care of yourself? I know it’s been a while, but make sure you don’t work too much.”

“The setter noticed I was resting on my side a lot, so he got a trainer to come in. They’ve been really helpful and teaching me lots of stuff! I think after the last match, we got a little wiggle room to do stuff, so they’re saying they can get this trainer all the time. Isn’t that cool? Anyway, I have to go. Just text me or something if you have the time.”

“Hey, sorry. I was out with the team. There were some missed calls from you? You could leave a message, you know! I’ll call you later when I think you’re out of work.”

“Hey, Akaashi. It’s me, Bokuto. You seemed kinda quiet when I called. I mean, you’re always quiet, but. It’s like. You weren’t quiet because you wanted to be quiet. Like you wanted to say something but you couldn’t? Sorry I had to cut the call short, the setter wanted to practice some more. I’ve been doing these new exercises from my trainer, too, so I’m feeling good. I’ll send you some diagrams. Maybe that’ll help you feel better?”

“Sorry for cutting the call short again! You know fan clubs, stuff like that. I don’t know how they recognized me in the restaurant. I had sunglasses and everything! But yeah, it’s nice to hear them say I’m awesome. Because I am awesome! And now they’re saying it! And they’re saying it a lot! I gotta get back to practice. I’ll call you later!”

“Sorry for not calling yesterday! Well, it’s not like you were waiting or anything. Just more fan club stuff, I guess. It’s weird because they’re really—enthusiastic. I’ve never had that before! They tell me what I want to hear all the time! I know you’re worried about inflated egos, but I don’t know. I think it’s nice. I guess if it’s… no, never mind. Sorry again, Akaashi! I’ll definitely call tomorrow!”

“Akaashi, sorry! I saw your missed call! Was it about that big poster with the volleyball team? I look cool on there, right? It probably—shoot, I gotta go. I’ll text you! Later, Akaashi!”

“Is something wrong? I know we haven’t talked in a while, but someone uploaded some videos from a party and you were there. But you didn’t look—happy? Or anything? I don’t know! It’s hard to say! You weren’t unhappy, but you usually look—more okay! But you were just staring down at your drink and not saying anything. Are you overworking yourself again? Akaashi, I told you. Be more like me! Wait, no.”

“I know you don’t like people talking about our personal problems, so I just asked my team, the trainer, the coach, Kuroo, some of our old teammates, and Tsukki about what to do. I know I haven’t been calling much lately—oh! Maybe that’s it! Maybe you’re lonely! Don’t worry, I’ll call our high school team and they’ll go hang out with you! I’m a genius!”

“Is something wrong, Akaashi? Call me back when you get this. Five missed calls is a lot from you.”

“Hey, Akaashi. I got your message. I guess I don’t really get it. Call me back, okay? I mean, when you said, ‘you don’t need me anymore,’ I just really don’t get it. My head’s not meant for this much thinking! But maybe I’m doing this wrong! I’m sorry, Akaashi, it really has been busy lately. But it’s more than that! I wanted to show you that, yeah, I didn’t need you anymore! I have a setter who tosses to me! I have a fanclub who likes me! I have a trainer who watches out for me! But I still want you. It’s not need. It’s want. So call me back.”

“I know it’s been a minute since my last message, but I was thinking, and it’s easier for me to think out loud. But when you collapsed, it really scared me. I know you were like ‘blah blah blah, Bokuto, blah, not to worry, blah, blah blah.’ I wasn’t listening because I was thinking about how to eat your pudding. But I called you a lot, didn’t I? I know I wasn’t really the cause and it was just the new promotion and stuff. And I know you felt really guilty about me coming to visit. But—I didn’t want you to worry about me anymore. It’s nice when you call before a match, but maybe I was putting too much pressure on you. You know me best, Akaashi. I’m a guy who needs a lot of things. But that doesn’t mean I can’t get by without them. That’s all.”

“I know it’s been another minute! But I’ve still been thinking! In high school, you always looked out for me, too, you know. You knew when I was feeling bad. You knew why I was feeling bad! Like if I was hungry or my nails were too long or I forgot my lunch. And sometimes you’d let me do what I liked. Remember during training camp and I was cold and wanted to sleep with you and you said I stole all the blankets but you let me sleep with you anyway? Or I wanted to practice picking you up and you said I would drop you but you let me hold you really close? Stuff like that. You’re the kind of guy who looks out for others. I wanted you to feel good that you didn’t have to look out for me. Was I wrong? I think you’re great, Akaashi. I know I don’t say that a lot because I’m great, too, and I want you to know that I’m great. But you’re great, too.”

“Still thinking. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I can still need you, a little bit. Like the pre-game cheer-up message. But I still think it’s better if I didn’t need you. I just—want you. I want you, Akaashi. I won’t mess up if you don’t call me, but I want you to call me. I won’t overwork myself, but I still want to hear your voice after practice. If it’s compliments, I got all I can take! But I still want to hear yours. I want you. I want you. I want you. Ah, wait, this isn’t a confession or anything! So don’t take this the wrong way! But, yeah. I want you.”

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Akaashi. Akaashi, I think that actually was a confession. Akaashi! I think I like you! Call me back! This is amazing! I like you? I like you! I like you. Call me. Call me right away!”

“Akaashi! I like you!”

“Wait, I meant to say, romantically! I romantically like you!”

“This is amazing! Hey, when we go out on a date, let’s hold hands! I want to hold hands! So you have to come visit me, right? Let’s hold hands all the time! Maybe not when you go to the bathroom. Maybe all the other times!”

“We can kiss, right? We can! This is awesome! Why didn’t I think of this sooner! Hey, Akaashi, call me back. Do you like me, too? Because—I really like you.”

“If you think about it, kissing is just a workout for your mouth.”

“You still haven’t called, but I was thinking, again. I like how much I like you. It feels great! I like you, I like you, I like you. Call me back!”

 

“Hey hey hey! You’ve reached Bokuto Koutarou! Tell me what you want after the beep! Hey, Akaashi, I think I got it right this ti—”

“This is Keiji. I hope you receive this call before the finals begin. I will tape it, but replays should be covered by the world news. So please try to keep your form sharp and pull in your elbows. As promised, in return for sleeping in for an entire week, here is today’s pre-written message. ‘Bokuto Koutarou is the best. He is the bestest.’ Ah, this isn’t on your note, but I’ll add this all the same. I love you. Please call me back after the game. I’ll be waiting."


End file.
